


Free Time

by HiImJibleh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImJibleh/pseuds/HiImJibleh
Summary: Lena and the rest of Overwatch have halted operations for a while. But little to their knowlodge a group they know all too well have as well.





	1. The Letter

Lena Oxton, or Tracer, had returned from a flurry of missions with Overwatch. They were long and rather tedious. This is because Overwatch's foes had grow smarter and stronger. But that didn't stop Tracer or Overwatch from completing their tasks!   
She entered her apartment in a tired swagger, one you could almost call drunken. Though she was not drunk! As Lena staggered to her kitchen she had noticed a pile of mail, which was somehow in a neat pile. She was perplexed by this, ignored it and had continued to the kitchen where she had made herself a cup of tea and had started to prepare something to eat. After this she had changed into some loungewear and had picked up the neat pile of letters. She had got comfortable on the couch and started to flick through them. Most of them were junk mail and various other bits and pieces. And in the pile was a letter from Overwatch, writing their gratitude  for her efforts in the previous missions. She placed this one aside to read further later one. 

After this there was more junk mail, she was bored of this. As she tossed aside another piece of junk mail and started to make her way to the kitchen, she had noticed a letter ... One letter in particular in this pile had caught her eye. It was an elegant, fuchsia pink envelope. "To Lena," it had written in a most gorgeous penmanship  in a deep purple ink.  
"That's odd..." She had examined the letter to search for any sender names or clues to link a sender. However,this was unsuccessful.  
On the lip of the envelope it read "open me..."  
Lena had proceeded to carefully opening the elegant envelope and pulled out a perfumed pale yellow piece of paper, this had the same penmanship as before but it was in a rich Crimson ink this time. "Hmmm..." Lena was already contemplating wether to read this or not.    
From her past experience it could of just been a stalker of some sort. Now we all know that Lena is a very attractive lady. Her hazel eyes, long, slender legs, wild brown hair and a personality that'd excite anyone could win over absolutely anybody! So wouldn't be a big surprise that she'd have a stalker or two. She decided to open it.  
"Lena we have met on multiple occasions in the past, despite this I feel as though we are very far rather than close. Yes we've had our differences, you could say we're polar opposites.  
And well I've found that I've grown... Attracted to you let's just say. Opposites attract, don't they? You never know how we may turn out.  
I am aware that you have returned from a long chain of missions and you are tired, but please do me a favour and try to find me... I will give you  some clues, and I'll be watching you.  
Should you succeed you will be met with a most intriguing surprise. That's all I have to say for now.

-Love from your secret admirer.  
Oh, and one more thing:  the first clue is one the back!" After this there was a purple lipstick kiss, also perfumed.   
"This person has some taste," Lena said to herself.  
Now in angst, Lena started to think about who could of written something like this... " No not Hanzo, he's too busy trying to "redeem himself" when he could be relaxing or trying to rebuild his family's name! McCree's probably to busy shooting targets or somethin'... Well it could be Genji , he is a ninja after all. But even his handwriting isn't this gorgeous! And we're just friends!Well let's check out the clue..."  She turned over the paper to find a riddle. " Well now that I have free time, and a lot of it, I can finally find who this my admirer is..."

Before this incident Lena was greeted with various notes  with things like:  
"Love me,"  
"I want you..."  
Or "Why can't we be together...?  
Lena wasn't shocked or surprised by these.  
The riddle said: "I am recognised for my red "hourglass" and my shiny black coat,  
I simply adore the darker places as I am rather shy...  
But what I most enjoy is the kill. I simply adore trapping my prey with a thick web, in which a poison is laced to start them off for me...  
Who or what am I?   
If you know there is a pub here that follows the same name as I do..."  
"Challenge acce-" she had passed out into sleep before she could finish, it was around 9 in the evening any ways.

Elsewhere:

"Now that's what I like to see... My love soundly asleep. She is simply adorable! I hope the riddle wasn't to hard, don't want her to give up..." This was said by a familiar person. She was casually sitting on a dark rooftop, she saw Lena pass out as she has a keen eye.  
"It won't be long mon chérie..."  
As she said this she had wandered into the shadows.


	2. The Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, I suppose we find it what Tracer is like at home as she prepares to go out. As well as this she gets a surprise call from the legendary Soldier 76! Which is then folllowed by tedious, monotonous channel flicking!!

Lena had awoken. Beams of sunlight collided with her face and eyes, she reacted with blinking. She gave out a childish, yet adorable yawn and climbed off the sofa in which she had fallen asleep on. In front of he lay the many pieces of junk mail, the letter from Overwatch, a near empty cup of tea and of course the letter from her "admirer." Lena started to climb off the sofa. Which was a challenge in itself as she had somehow woken at around 6 in he morning, despite being so tired that she had passed out!  
As she walked into her bathroom she was beginning to feel better, more awake. 

Lena had decided she wanted a shower. Gathering her outfit for the day , she had also turned on a CD. A rather catchy, yet irritating one. She started singing and dancing accordingly. And then she had started to strip down! She had started from the top. She had playfully removed her chronal accelerator. Lena was not rapidly passing through various parts of time as her condition had to been improved by a modification on the device by the brilliant mind know as Winston. Winston was a legend of Overwatch and a dear friend of Lena's. And Winston being the scientist he is, he made it possible for Lena to stay with in her current time for about 2-3 hours without zipping into the void that is time...

After the accelerator came her grey t shirt. After this was removed all that was left were her bra and her flannel pants.  Still singing and dancing to the song , Lena had pulled off her bra to reveal a perky bust.  As she danced her bust danced with her.  
Then her attention turned to her bottom half. She simply pulled of her flannel pants and panties. At this point, Lena was completely naked. She was a thing of beauty.  She possessed a slender, slim, fair skinned figure. Which was accompanied by a firm and cheeky bum. Also she had two perky knockers that we're basically always hidden by her chronal accelerator.  
Her skin was soft to the touch, that and her wild hair too. On her face were two gorgeous hazel eyes and a cheeky smile was almost always stuck to her face.

As the song ended, Lena hopped into the shower. It was already warm, and as she entered Lena give out a warm moan.  The next song had started. This one was a slow song, and Lena had washed her body accordingly!  
She started by washing her long, slender legs in a leisurely pace.  She giggled as she briefly played with her pussy. And continued to work her way up.  
She played and fondled her tits for a small while, washed her hair and face and then got out.  
A more upbeat song started playing. Lena dried off, got dressed into some loungewear and headed to the kitchen. In the kitchen she prepared a cup of tea, some eggs and some toast. After this she sat down with the letter and her breakfast and started to think about the riddle and what it meant. "Hmmm... Well a red hourglass on a black coat, as well as a shy creature that likes darker places... And this creature might like a bit of the good ol'  hunter's trap. Let's look this up..."  Lena pulled out her phone and typed these clues into the search engine. And what she found was alarming: "A black widow!?" She exclaimed, "well this person really likes to scare ya don't they?"  
She started giggling, grin turned to nervous moan " calm down Lena!"  
She then say and thought to herself for a moment. Scanning through her mind searching for a place they related with a "black widow".  
"That's it!" She exclaimed with a jump,  
"This person knows me! Black Widow is one of my favorite pubs..."  
Lena's phone rang. It was the ring tone she had specifically set for Overwatch.  
"Wonder what they could want," she picked up.  
"Hi kid," a familiar, battle-hardened voice had greeted her.  
"Hia, luv!" Lena had replied in her usual cheery and upbeat manner as she knew that this was Soldier 76, or John "Jack" Morrison.  
"That's sir to you! I'm just kidding, don't worry. Lena, you've done well for us."  
"Aw, it's no problem,"  
" This is the least we can do. After all you've worked hard, you've had to do things that you didn't want to do. You stood up to the challenge."  
She didn't know how to respond, or what to expect.  
"There's a something in your bank account. Now go enjoy yourself, soldier! You've earned it!"  
"Yessir!" Morrison had then hung up.  
"If it's in the bank, the it must be good," she said to herself. "Well, banks don't open til nine... Might as well watch some tv." She jumped onto the coach and started flicking through the channels.


	3. The Black Widow Pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In search for answers, Lena meets up with some old friends at the location from the previous riddle. Who will she meet and what will she find out?

A light snoring was heard from Lena's apartment. Guess who? It was Lena herself. She got bored of flicking through channels at around seven thirty, and had stopped at those tiresome law channels. 

At around eight thirty Lena woke up. It was half an hour until the banks would open, so Lena got ready. She started by ditching her night outfit and applied moisturizer to her arms, legs, hands, feet and face. Then came on some skinny jeans, a  black t shirt with a jet fighter print. After this she put on her chronal accelerator over her shirt, due to the device's color it just about blended in with her top. Then comes a  bit of eyeliner, no wings or anything just plain and simple eyeliner! Her shoes came next, they were pink canvas. She then grabbed her wallet, jacket and her phone then headed out. 

London: a bustling centre of business, opportunity and general fun. But that's subjective! Lena had strutted out of the bank was a huge grin on her face. But she was also a little anxious,what was she going to do with all this money? Overwatch had recently transferred £300,000 in to Lena's bank account, or about $394000 or €352000. With this kind of money Lena could buy from a huge list of items. Items ranging from a house in OXFORDSHIRE, to high end clothing (lots of it,) to an expensive car. 

Ultimately Lena decided  to save the money. She had a close relationship with her neighbours and her apartment itself. So therefore she didn't think of buying a new home, though she was thinking of refurbish her apartment and buy her neighbours presents. As well as this, Lena wanted to treat her self to new clothes. She needed new trousers, shirts and well new everything!  
This was on her mind as she advanced through the crowds of London to the Black Widow pub.  
It was approximately ten thirty AM when Lena had arrived. Normally the Black Widow would be bustling with life and entertainment of all sorts but not at this moment, rather it was a timid and almost shy place to be. People were not as loud or as open as they would be as apposed to around ten in the evening. They'd be having conversations about how crappy their jobs are or the latest news or politics, and even the weather!  
At the moment there were 7 people at the pub, they were all conversing and drinking. The bar tender looked up and saw Lena approaching.  
"Well look who it is," the bartender called as Lena entered through the door. There was a unanimous "hey!"from the regulars.  
"Hia,loves!" She greeted as she walked into the classic establishment. The small of hot meat pies and beer had greeted her nose after a long absence from the long absence from this place. This and the sight if her friends, all these memories came flooding back.  
She was almost bought to tears by this but remained as cheerful as ever.  
"So, how y'all been?" She smiled,  
"We've been great, Lena. But we wanna know how you're doing." The bartender inquired. "Well, Overwatch is great!"  
She replied with enthusiasm,  
"These past missions were tough though! We fought plenty with the likes of Talon, who aren't just another terrorist organisation by the way!" Lena implied, "and we tussled with other, less irritating of people let's just say... So tell me: what have y'all been up to?"  
"Well," an eighteen year old by the name of Trevor started: "I have the tedious life down at shop, you know slow business or the MOST boring of motors coming in for the usual wind screen repair or punctured tyre! No engine jobs, no change of anything big! But let me tell ya, last week a-hell-ova surprise came me way..."  
"Don't leave us in suspense, lad! Tell us!" Brian, an Irishman declared,  
"Well..." Trevor continued, "you won't believe it... But I got me a jobby from a rich bloke's woman!" After this exclamation he simply burst into a fit of laughter.  
"Are you havin' a laugh?," one woman had replied in sheer disbelief,  
"I'm not! Let me set the scene: it was around 10 at night. She pulls up in her black Porsche, she says she's late and needs a new tire. I try to explain its closing time and she says she pay "extra"," he emphasised extra by making quotation marks with his hands, "come on, Trevor! This neva happened. How many drinks you had, luv?"  
"Lena, I just got 'ere! Jim tell 'er,"  
" The boy's right," Jim, who was a tall a muscular gentleman nodded,  
"Alright, continue..."  
"Hmm, where was I? Oh yeah, so I'd agreed to helpin' 'er out! After about 10 minutes I'd replaced the tyre.  
She was feelin' gratuitous that night. While we were in the office discussing the pay, she bought up the extra..."  
There was a smirk and achuckle between the whole group, which then turned into an out roar of laughter!  
Bringing himself to continue, Trevor said " it then went on from there... Did I mention we had ourselves a quick shag, too?"  
There was another outroar of laughter, which then turned into an hour of the whole group laughing and conversing about their recent happenings. 

Earlier, in an unknown location:

"Our recent missions have been utter failures..." A deep, rough voice uttered,  
"But why?"  
"A gate who's hinges are not oilded regularly cannot function properly," an elegant female voice replied, " And it shows by that annoying creaking and whining..."  
"And what exactly are you proposing? "  
The deeper voice returned,  
"we should halt our operations for a while..."  
"Are you absurd?" He shouted. This man's voice was a brutal mix of aggressive hate and disregard, but she replied unfazed:  
"Do you really want to fail, AGAIN?"  
There was a condescending layer of arrogance to this reply,  
"We could attack Overwatch now! While they don't expect it!" She looked at him with an arrogant and rather smug smirk, he gave out a sigh, "fine... You may take your leave, €500,000 will be transferred to your account, so with it what you will....But be ready for anything..." A purple and black cloud envelopes him and he was gone.

Back to the present:  
By now all of the regulars had left. Leaving only Lena and Jim. Lena had not drunk anything during the banter session and was not intending to.  
"Lena there's something I have for you," he said handing her  an envelope. This one was lavender and had dark green ink. On the lip of the envelope it read "well done..."  
"Jim, when did you get this and who from?" Lena enquired, she was urgent.  
"Well a posh lady strutted in her a few days again, handed me that envelope, told me it was for you and walked back out. She had a European accent, couldn't tell which one though..."  
"What did she look like?"  
"She was slender, slim, sexy... Though I didn't catch her face, none of us did. It was a slow day and no-one was really here for long either."  
"Alright, thanks love." She walked out waving. "Don't get yourself into trouble Lena..." He said as she left. As she walked out of the pub, Lena began tithing about what this envelope held for her. Could it be to hold a reservation at a grossly expensive restaurant, no that'd be a bit too much after a riddle. Or maybe to meet someone in a dark alleyway and extract some kind of information? Possibly...  
But at this point Lena simply did not care. She would continue her day by shopping and generally hanging out around London.


	4. The Doctor and the Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela Ziegler: famed scientist and doctor and a lovely person with the litteral looks of an angel! And guess who's friends with her? One of the fastest people on earth.  
> Now, it's been a while since to two met eye-to-eye. So they have their fun, but not only that. They encounter someone they hate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm no good at writing summaries...! And I'm trying, with this chapter mainly, to write longer chapters. I've noticed my other chapters have received more views and I just wanna see what you guys think of the different points of views I've added! Please comment!

Lena had at least £250,000 in her bank account. There were countless possibilities on how to use this, and Lena chose shopping. A new shopping mall had opened, and Lena wanted to explore the place.   
Walking out of one of her favorite pubs, Lena had started to absorb the sights and scents that were part of this environment. She was greeted by the classic buildings: bakeries, hair salons and various other stores were present. The scent of the grease from the vendors and cigarettes that haven't been extinguished were an unpleasant, but homely scent to Lena. But this was not her destination, and as she was to meet with an old friend.

Angela Ziegler, or Mercy, was casually waiting by a large fountain in the Heathrow airport. She had recently arrived from Watchpoint Gibraltar to simply explore where ever her heart desired. Work would not getting her way, she was adamant.   
Angela's outfit consisted of a comfy white and orange fade sweater, black skinny trousers and white pumps. Her soft, blonde hair was tied as it normally was, however she had decided to loosen her hair causing a few locks to rest naturally. This caused a fuller appearance.   
She was waiting patiently in the inviting arrivals lounge of the airport, waiting for one Lena Oxton. Angela was quietly sipping away at some tea while watching the local news, until...  
"There you are!" A familiar voice called,  
"Hello Lena!" She called back as they met each other for a warm, welcoming hug.  
"How are you Lena?" Angela started,   
"I'm fine doc, and you're looking as good as ever!" Lena replied with a giggle,  
"Please Lena, I'm off duty! Please call me Angela," she requested,  
"Sure thing, love. So, you gotta hotel?" Lena enquired,  
"No, I haven't. I suppose I forgot before coming." She replied , a little embarrassed.  
"That's nothing to worry about! You can stay over at mine," Lena suggested in her usual enthusiastic voice.  
"That's not necessary!"   
"Come on, Angie. I insist!" She pleaded,  
"Alright, if you insist..." Angela replied. Though she did not seem exited by this. Angela was a different woman. At the age of 37 she was more mature than back in the early days of Overwatch. Back then she was at more if not all of Overwatch's celebration parties, and now she had matured. She had a feeling time spent at Lena's was going to be a girls slumber party...  
"What's wrong, luv?" Lena asked,  
"Um... N-nothing! Shall we be off?" She asked,  
"Yeah let's go! Need any help with your baggage?" She asked in a courteous manner,   
"Don't worry, Lena, I'll be fine."  
After this, they exited Heathrow Airport. They had called for a taxi and were dropped off not too far from Lena's apartment.   
"Not too far from here," Lena gave reassurance to her  sleepy friend.  
As they were walking, the two were conversing the good times at Overwatch and outside it.  
But as they were walking...  
"Is that who I think it is...!?" Lena whispered to Angela as she pointed to the one and only Widowmaker, or Amélie Lacroix. What on earth is she doing here? Surely she was here to take out Angela and Lena, but not here?  
"She doesn't appear to be acting outside the norm... She's just... Window shopping..." Then Widow walked into a a boutique,  
"We need to investigate this..." Lena said to Angela,  
"I agree."  
The two carefully proceed to the window of the boutique that Ms Lacroix had entered, where they were peeking at what Amélie was doing. Nothing. Absolutely nothing out of the norm. Nothing of interest, just shopping!  
"Lena, she doesn't appear to be doing much. She's just shopping. For once, I'm not interested in what a Talon operative is doing..." Angela confided,  
"She will do something... She has to, I know she plotting something... Alright, let's go." Lena responded. They got up and proceed Lena's apartment where they'd drop off Angela's baggage and they'd head out.

It was approximately 12 in the afternoon when the two arrived at Lena's apartment.  
"Well, here we are!" Lena said, gesturing at the building. The building itself was a tall, stylish one. It was a blend of white, grey, matte black and natural wood. Clearly it was a high end apartment. And Lena's neighbours consisted of the stereotypical Brit: bad teeth, rude, love for tea and alcohol, but still classy ... You get my point...!  
Well, some of them were. But the rest were well-mannered, courteous, and all distinguished individuals. Lena loved them all!   
As Lena opened the door she was greeted by a few of her neighbors,  
"And who is this fine lady?" One of the male neighbors enquired, lifting his hat in a polite and well grinning in a suggestive manner, and Angela giggled and went a little red at the Brit's enquiry and gesture.  
"This is my good friend Angela." Lena began, "she's come here for a well deserved holiday! And best part of it... Well she's stayin'' with me!" She explained, giving Angela a light hug,  
"Well, if you need a tour, you know to call ol' uncle Gil..." The neighbor suggested, with a smirk. "And well, for a fee, something else too..." His associates chuckled in the background.  
Angela gave Lena an uncomfortable nudge. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Lena gave a light nod,  
"You guys take it easy now," Lena gesturing to them. The two walked up two fairly sized flights of stairs and along a long corridor, in which they reached Lena's door.  Much like all of the doors in the clean, simple corridor Lena's was tempered glass with a matte gray tint and a brushed aluminum handle. It required a keycard to access.

Angela was greeted to a tidy and colorful room. The main color scheme was white and any complementary colors. For example the living room was white and orange, the bathroom white and blue and the kitchen was white and yellow.   
"Make yourself at home," Lena invited Angela with a sunny smile. Angela, who was exhausted from all the walking and the plane journey, simply fell back onto the coach and gave a sigh of relief.  
"What can I get ya love?" Lena asked in a Brooklyn accent,  
"Just water, please...!" Angela replied with a giggle. Lena then blinked into the kitchen and back holding a crystal glass of water,   
"Anything else with that?"  
"No thanks," Angela took a sip.  
Lena jumped onto the coach so she was next to her friend. A distressed, and troubled sigh escaped from Angela.  
"What's the mattah, love?" Lena asked urgently,  
"Well... Your neighbors... I suppose I haven't met anyone like them... Not in a while at least..."  
"So, you ok?"  
"Süße, of course I am!" Angela replied playfully,  
"Well, Gill has been known to hold wild parties! And to give certain people "special treatment"..."  
They both gave a deep, but brief stare into each other's eyes and burst out in laughter.   
"Oh... Oh goodness me!" Angela said trying to escape from laughter,  
"He does seem desperate..."  
They looked at each again and giggled this time. "Let's be serious now..." Angela broke the laughter, "are they anything to worry about?"  
"Really, Gil isn't any real trouble!"  
"Glad to hear it, Lena. He seems nice enough,"  
"He is just a sweetheart when ya get to know him."  
"So luv, how's Winston?" Lena asked more seriously,  
"Winston has well, like the rest of us, been bored. All of the paperwork in the world seems to reach our desks..." Angela replied,  
"Why do we need paperwork? Can't we just say sorry if we broke something, or someone at that?" Lena asked playfully while leaning her head on her friend's shoulder,  
"Süße, they say paperwork separates us from the animals!"  
"But what does that make Winston...?"  
"A genetically modified animal. And our friend!"  
"Alright love , shall we unpack your things and head out?"  
"That's a great idea." Angela said rising from the comfortable coach. Lena joined her.  
The next ten minutes were the two conversing the likes of daytime television, clothing and and other bits and pieces of conversation. And finally they were finished,  
"After you," Lena gestured as she opened the front door who Angela passed through. Locking the door behind her, Lena followed.  
As they ventured to the shopping centre, Lena and Angela conversed in well whatever the hell came to mind!

Elsewhere:  
Amélie Lacroix was merely weaving through the new and rather alluring shopping complex. It was a spectacular site which consisted of a variety of contrasting woods,stones, crystals and glass. All arranged by some mad man of an architect in such a way that one could consider it more of a piece of art rather than a functioning building which was to be used by large masses of people everyday! It was just like a  shard of amethyst crystal, a large and functional crystal...  
There was a mix of elevator, escalator and stairs. Though being rather tall, every flight of stairs was a thing of beautiful to look at, as each step was handcrafted, and it made the climb feel like something other-worldly. The roof was glass, in most places at least. This was no ordinary glass. It was glass that adapted to the sunlight levels, if it was a bright day with plenty of sunlight and a lustrous sky you wouldn't be blinded but you could still admire it! That is the same for the rainiest of days. This, along with the onyx fountain, were some of the things Amélie loved about the place. 

She was walking, her hips were moving in their usual sexy manner. It's like they had a mind of their own! When Amélie didn't want any attention, which is basically all of the time, her hips would work their magic. They were simply mesmerising. Hell, her whole body was! And well yes, she did indeed get the attention of men. No, not just men, but women too! Her outfit today consisted of a wine coloured blouse, black skin-tight jeans and white heels. Her blouse was more-a-less see through. It was see through to the point where she would get eyes, but no real trouble. Basically you could just about see her spider tattoo. Her jeans fitted just like her jumpsuit. They fitted as if they were a second skin.   
As she meandered thorough the crowds of people, one man in particular had a strong attraction to her. An attraction like a fly to the nectar of a Venus fly trap. And well, in response Amélie gave one of the most risqué smirks through her black lipstick. But this smirk was not only risqué, but it was also nasty. The man, who you could tell was not having the best of times with his wife, immediately backed away. As she walked away she gave out a chuckle.   
About a few minutes later in the sea of attraction, it happened again. But this time it was a woman. And Amélie replied this time with a seductive smirk. A smirk that said "you look bored... wanna play?" A Harley Quinn type of smirk, well her words were seen from a smirk. But this smirk, like the previous one, had a twist. This one was dastardly and just dripping with smut! As if to say "I'm going to have some fun with you... and then kill you!" And well, this woman almost swooned!

As she walked away, Amélie left quite a crowd in her wake. Well, the women she had nearly knocked out and many others in  a transfixed almost trace-like state. But this crowd soon dispersed... 

She had walked into a shoe store and had immediately set her eyes on a pair of grossly expensive, but equally beautiful heels. They were a true find! A sumptuous swirl of purple,black and pink! And furthermore the were delicately encrusted with hand crafted onyx gems , white opal and obsidian!  
And the price of this fantastic combination, which was one of a kind born in Italy? Well only £1300! Well around that... Amélie and one of the workers were discussing on a price. It was a light discussion, which they had ended with a price of £1500. The price was £200 more as the some of the materials were in short supply, and well the worker was felt like milking it a bit. And this was because of Amélie's knowledge and passion for fine aesthetics and fashion, which was shown in the discussion.This was a mistake on the worker's part, as Amélie could tell what she was trying to do. Under normal circumstances, Amélie would of followed this employee to a secluded area and would of either killed her or maybe taught her a lesson by breaking a few bones or something of the sort. But not today. She was on holiday and didn't really feel the need to. "Adieu," she said as she strutted out of the store.

Tracer's POV:  
"Erm Angie?"  
"Yes, Süße?"  
"You seein' who I'm seeing?"  
"Not again..." Angela replied with annoyance,  
"Shall we approach?"  
"Hmm..."  the Swiss angel started,  
"She doesn't appear to be causing anyone harm..."  
"Does mesmerizing people to the point of nearly fainting count as not harming them?" I said  pointed to a fair sized crowd that had witnessed Amélie,  
"I suppose not... Though, today she really does look amazing..." Angela said, just barely audible,  
"What's that,luv?"  
"Oh nothing...!" Angela teased.  
Oh no! She's coming this way...! What to do, what to do???  
"Bonjour," was how she greeted us. Widowmaker had that arrogant smirk on her face, it was really annoying!  
"What are you doing here..." I asked with disdain,  
"Well, what does it look like? I'm simply shopping," she said with a smirk,  
"What are you playing st, Widowmaker?" Angie asked with displeasure in her voice,  
"I'm not playing at anything. Not unless you want me to..." she replied with a highly suggestive grin. My jaw nearly dropped and Angela was going red.   
"And please... call me Amélie..." she added with the highest sincerity.This is scary! she's actually being sincere... and she's not trying to kill me!  
"I was just about to go and have my lunch. And well, I'm a lonely woman... and as soon as I see you two I felt like treating somebody. You two in particular..." she said with a more attracted or attentive look, as if me or Angela would try something...  
"Why though? We are enemies, are we not?" Angela asked,  
"Let's be honest here, you two are somehow always the closest to laying a finger on me... finding the world's deadliest assassin in a spot deserves something..." this she said with a suspicious and rather sexy emphasis... Oh what am I thinking? How am I finding one of my enemies attractive?! Yes, she has the most perfect hourglass figure I have ever seen, one of the most beautiful faces... some of the longest legs a woman could posses... oh and her accent...! I'm about to do something extremely stupid-  
"But how do we know you're not going to poison us?" Angela asked in an assertive tone,  
"Chérie, you don't!"  
She gave another smirk...

There was a tangible silence.  
"Maybe not now, though," Amélie broke the silence, "I have somewhere to be... Adieu..."  
She strutted off.  
When I was was completely sure she was gone, Angela started "Lena, what did you think she wanted?"  
"No idea..."  
"Awfully suspicious, wouldn't you agree?"  
"Yeah, shall we head home? We'll discuss this there."   
"Sounds like a plan,"  
"Erm, Angie?"  
"Yes,Süße?"  
"This also something else I want to talk to you about..."  
"Yes?" She said stopping by one of the numerous benches, "do you want to talk about it now?"  
"Not now, but when we get back the apartment..."  
They headed home.


	5. The Second Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Angela are spending much needed time together at Lena's apartment. Angela will discover something about Lena that she was excited her and the two are contacted by a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah new chapter! After a long time! Sorry about that, I've had trouble thinking about what to write and school's been getting in the way. Oh and I tried to change it up a bit, hope you like it!

"Lena?" Angela asked inquisitively,  
"Yeah?"  
"How long have you been getting these letters?"  
"Well... there's all of this 'stalker' mail and I've been getting that for a few weeks now, but that's nothing to worry about!" Lena started,  
"Where as with the decorated letters this is the second and the first I found in the mail about two days ago."  
"Well then," Angela began, "shall we open it, Süße?"  
This envelope was scarlet with more of that gorgeous penmanship but this time in a luminous bumblebee yellow. Lena opened it with appreciation and caution.  
Angela and Lena were greeted with a gleaming white paper with royal blue ink, and a scent of  jasmine.   
"Ooh, have all of these letters been presented in such a manner?" Angela asked so eagerly,  
"Yeah... it's nice...." Lena started, "it's nice to receive something that someone has put effort and thought into... unlike the others that are just... ugh!"   
"Men aren't complicated... They have a common desire , and you happen to be the desire for the well..." Lena cut her off,  
"Perverts, love..." Lena was starting to get a bit annoyed,  
"Oh my..." Angela was now a little bit worried.   
As mentioned before, Lena resides in the East End of London. Her flat complex was one of the higher end, and was filled with all sorts of people. Friendly, but stressed out, accountants to friendly old ladies to the local "chavs" and wannabes... As well as others, Lena had them all to live with. 

Strangely enough, she did not actually interact with her neighbors! Yes, Lena Oxton who was thought to be the outgoing, cheeky, bubbly brit did not in anyway interact with her neighbors... one could almost call her an introvert...! And well, to some that would make her highly interesting! An enigma of sorts... though to be completely honest Lena is just like any other person. She's all for a good film, maybe a good party every now and then and just a set of good friends to hang out with. But those aren't that interesting are they? Really to the stalkers and perverts it's Lena herself! From her sexuality to relationship status to what she does when she's "alone". Which is well all of the time!  
They started reading the luminous letter:  
"Well done, you solved the first clue! I know something about you. Well... more than this! And no, my methods go far beyond what these sick perverts can do... now it's time you find out something about me..."   
"Hmm..." Angela started, "so your admirer knows a lot about you... but to the point where your stalkers can't find this information..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I know this sounds far fetched... but..."  
"But what?" Lena asked in a palpable eagerness,  
"What if it's someone we know..."  
"What do ya mean?"  
"Well the letter says this person can do more than your stalkers." Angela began, "that could imply this person has technology. Or are good at espionage or hacking. Goodness knows!"  
"I guess that sounds right..." Lena said,  
They continued to read:  
"You must know I like to spend money," Lena started to read out loud,   
"I guess we already knew that..." Angela commented,  
"So, I am treating you to a performance. Go ahead, empty the envelope..."  They did. And guess what they found? To their surprise, they found tickets. And upon closer examination, Lena and Angela discovered that they were for a performance of the highly recognized Swan Lake! Lena and Angela looked at each other in, well one in confusion and the other in excitement. You  
May be able to tell who thinks what...  
"Hmmm..." Lena started,  
"What is it, Süße?"  
"What if these are fake?"  
"Oh hush now! I assure you they are real, you just don't wanna go to the show!" Angela teased with a giggle.  
Lena frowned a little, she had never really expressed an interest in ballet and all associated. It just felt too complicated or too restricting on what was and wasn't allowed. It just wasn't her style.  
"Angela... I will find my admirer..." Lena stated in a serious tone, one that didn't sound real,  
"I will do whatever it takes..."  
"That's the spirit!" Angela began, "tonight what do you say to one of those clubs London is notorious for?"  
"Angie? Are you sure, luv?  
Angela sounded energetic.  
"I don't know, Süße! You lead the way..." she said with a suggestive tone,  
"But I thought we were going to where ever you wanted?" Lena was confused,  
"But this is where I want..." Angela began in a devious manner, "goodness Lena! I'm joking! Or I'm not..." Angela gave a mischievous grin.  
"Whatever ya say," Lena said with a chuckle as she got up, "we'll buy some outfits for the event tomorrow. That okay with you?"   
"That's fine Lena. Shall we watch a movie?"  
"Ooh! Great idea, I was just walking into the kitchen anyway." Lena replied as she entered the kitchen,  
"What so ya have in mind, Angie?"  
"You know... I haven't watched a good horror in a while..."  
Lena was surprised, "wow... classic or modern?"  
"Let's go modern: what sort of streaming service do you use Süße?"  
"SonicStream, luv."  
"Super! Now we have the means, we need the what..." Angela began as she joined Lena in the kitchen,  
"What sorta snacks ya like with your horrors, Angie?"  
"Don't really mind,Süße!" She exclaimed, "surprise me..."

Lena entered the spacious lounge area with a large bowl of popcorn and two cups of black tea.  
"Interesting choice, Lena. Normally one would have a sweet drink with salt popcorn,"  
"I guess so, but I don't have any sweeter drinks..." Lena's vision was drawn to a nearby cupboard. She was deeply transfixed by the cupboard, but what did it have inside...  
"Helloo? Earth to Lena?"  
"Hm? Oh sorry Angie!" She laughed nervously,  
"Something wrong?" Angela inquired patting the seat next to her with the other. "Come and sit, we can talk." Angela invited in warm and loving way,  
"Mhm..." Lena replied in a low voice as she approached Angela.  
"Now..." Angela asked as Lena came to sit, "what's wrong?"  
"Well... I don't know how to say this..."  
"Just know that you can tell me anything Lena..." Angela reassured,  
"Yeah?"  
"Absolutely anything," the doctor replied with a smile.  
"Well... I think I might be a bit... erm..."  
"Come now, Süße..."  
"I think I'm gay...!" She said nervously.  
Angela started to laugh. It was one of those "really? Was that it?" laughs.  
Lena frowned, "..."  
"Was that it?" Angela asked while exiting her laugh with a sigh,"that's nothing to be nervous about!"  
"Yeah... but I just feel so lonely Angie! And I feel like I've got no one outside Overwatch..."  
"I'll tell you what," the optimistic doctor started, "why don't I help you with finding someone? I am a doctor after all."  
"Ya know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."  
"There are all too many places to find that someone, we just need to look. Hanzo always said nothing ventured nothing gained."  
"You're right!" Lena replied while giving her friend a joyous cuddle to which Angela replied with a smile.  
"Lena?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you looking for in a person?"  
"Well the obvious: good looking, fun... I don't know! I do still like boys..."  
"Go on..."  
"They're just not doing it for me nowadays..."  
"I haven't been with anyone for a few years now... I suppose I'm more work than play,"  
"How could someone resist a cutie like you?" Lena asked in her usual charming manner, which was accompanied by a giggle.  
"Awww... but I must say I don't think the men today would like my work ethic..."  
"Good things come to those who wait they say! They'll have to learn that, innit."  
"That's all too true." Angela replied with a giggle.  
The phone rang.  
"Wonder who that could be..." Angela wondered as Lena approached to answer.  
"'Hi, Lena."  
"Winston, luv? That you?"  
"No this is a cloaked Talon agent..." the ultra intelligent ape replied with a sarcastic tone to his voice which was joined by a bad impression of Reaper.  
"Ooh, scary!" She replied, " so how are ya?"  
"Just fine over here, how are you and Angela?" he replied coolly,  
"We're just fine, love. Wanna talk wiv her?"  
"That would be lovely." She handed the phone to Angela,  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Angela. Wait, let me put this on video..." and in no time a video projection appeared.  
"Great, now we can really talk to each other!" the Brit said with enthusiasm,  
"You two look great as usual."  
"You too, big guy!"  
"It looks like Athena has been taking care of you?"  
"Yeah, she has. I've lost a couple of pounds because of her nagging. But her nagging keeps me on track and keeps me healthy!" After Winston had announced this the three of the broke into laughter. This laughter was followed. The rest of the evening being used up with banter-filled chatter and drinks. And to finally finish it off one of the newest,and apparently one of the most horrendous, films ever to be cured by any human being: Bleed.

Elsewhere...

A set of long, slender legs were resting upon a nearby rooftop. The owner of these legs had been keenly observing the Lena and Angela through a scope... however the scope was attached to a weapon which was not loaded! There was no malice or ill-intent to this lady's eye,rather there was a burning lust for Lena. Not like those perverts. Oh no, this was a dignified and admirable. 

"How long must I wait? I so badly want her!" The lady started, " what must I do, I cannot just approach her. She will see me as a danger." She sighed.  
"Maybe we were just not meant to be... but we shall see what the future holds..." she stood up and deserted the rooftop she sat on and entered the gloomy darkness of London's skyline.


	6. They meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some shopping in London's East End, Lena and Angela meet with Amélie. They do not know what she has in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wasn't late or anything for posting. Though I don't really have a timetable do I?... well I hope you guys like it!

Today Angela and Lena were to go shopping for outfits for the performance they were to attend. Now the performance itself was Swan Lake. And judging by the venue, the Royal Albert Hall, it was a high budget performance with guests being of the highest calibre in terms of business and wealth. So really the best place to purchase outfits was the glamorous East End.  
Giggling and footsteps approached the front door of Lena's apartment.  
"You ready luv?"  
"Mhm.. what stores would you recommend?"  
"Hmmm... I don't know!"  
"Lena?" Angela asked raising an eyebrow, "is there a store you don't want me to know about?" She asked in a skeptical , yet playful way.  
"Not at all Angie. It's just that I've never really had to buy clothes for such an occasion, I just buy for casual use."  
"Let's change that!" Angela said smiling as she gestured at the door.  
The two passed through the crisp black door. The clinking and clicking and clattering of keys was heard throughout the hallway.

The East End. A place of great commerce and history. The place was lined in a multitude of high end stores and the pavements were crammed full of the wealthiest. All of which were conversing about various automobiles, snobbish activities; one group was even giggling on about some childish boy band.  Kind of ironic isn't it?

The scent of floral perfumes had greeted Angela and Lena's nostrils with an elegant cuddle. As well as these perfumes there was the inviting  aroma of coffee and cinnamon pastries from the local Angel Café, a paradise for girls like Lena and Angela!  
"Mummy...?" Lena asked in a cutely childish way, "I'm hungry!"  
"Oh hush now! You are a fully grown adult! We can eat later!"  
"Ok Angie." Lena giggled.  
"Which store was it that you had your eyes set on?"  
"We're nearly there..." Lena said smirking. They continued to walk.

Nearby:

Amélie Lacroix was browsing the extensive collection of the Pluma Angelica. A place of pure white and gold. One could almost say this was a vision of heaven!She had found many items that were to her taste: fuchsia pink blouse of silk, a pure white skirt of more silk, a crimson cashmere top and various other items. She decided to buy all mentioned previously. She gathered her favourite items and strutted over to the counter.  
"Good morning," one of the cashiers addressed Amélie, "will this be everything?" She asked with a perky sing to her voice, like something amazing was to or had already happened.  
"Yes it is."Amélie replied,  
"And may I ask how your day has been?" She asked with an inviting beam,  
"It has been fine so far..." she started,  
"A lovely breeze, pretty sky... and such a charming girl to serve me..." she purred as she leaned in, smiling.  
The girl at the register blushed.  
She was fairly short for her age, had a petite figure and had almost white skin. And her hair was that of a golden lake and had eyes of hazel. Being a pretty little sight, Amélie knew only to seduce and to go no further. As there was only one person she wanted. No, not wanted, but craved... Lena! She craved Lena. More than anything in the world. Though she did not know why.  
"That would be £250, please."  
"But of course," Amélie paid,  
"Adieu, chérie." She waved as she exited the luscious store to continue her search of luxury items.

Angela's POV  
"Ah! Here it is love!" Lena gestured beaming. My goodness is she excited...  
"Oh my." I answer as I look into the marvelous white store. "Lena..."  
"Yeah Angie?" She said with lovable eyes towards me,  
"How have you not told me about this store...?" I asked in a slightly annoyed speculation. She giggled.  
"Im not sure!Well? Aren't ya gonna go inside?" Lena asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. Like a child who's begging their parent for a certain toy.

I must say, it is relaxing being with Lena. Her carefree and excitable nature, that constant smile. And her laugh! That makes my day. And then all the  paperwork in the world comes to my desk and ruins my day.   
Also the cries of terrified mothers and their children, and the screams of those I could not save haunt me everyday... I sometimes want to end it.  
But somehow she can bring me, and probably anyone she meets, joy. I bet she can make Hanzo and even Gabriel happiness... goodness I miss him, and Jack...

"Mummy?" She asked, "can I pwease get this one?" Lena asked in the same adorable voice as before. And she was holding two lovely pieces: a cozy pumpkin crop top of cashmere with a complementing black satin skirt, which was tight and looked rather sexy!  
"Süße, do you wanna try it on?"  
"Ooh good idea!" Lena says as she proceeds towards the changing rooms.  
And in no time she was dressed.  
Wow. She looked simply stunning...  
"Well? Whatcha think?"  
"You look stunning, Süße!" I answer with a smile.  
"Thanks, luv. Ima change he real quick and we can choose an outfit for ya!"  
I nod and in the blink of an eye she back in her normal outfit.

Lena's POV  
I take Angie by the hand and guide her through this gorgeous white store. She'd never been here before and it was quite something for her; she's elated!   
"Hmmm..."  
"Found something ya like, Angie?"  
"Mhm..." she said smiling and holding a beautiful iridescent bubblegum pink dress. This dress was décolleté, slim and sumptuous. Snug. That's what one could call it, a gorgeous blend of Egyptian cotton and silk. But mostly silk...  
"I'm gonna go and try this one..." she said as she entered the changing room.  
"Don't go anywhere!" She teased.  
There's something about her... just something so lovable and sexy!  
Is it her smile, her laugh? Or maybe I'm just attracted to the REST of her body...nah! She's sexy alright, but I love her as a person more. She's so caring and considerate too! Her giggling is as cute as hell! And generally she like an angel. All graceful and loving... and so cuddly!   
"Lena? What do you think?" She asked,  
My jaw dropped and she giggles,  
"Angie you look gorgeous!"  
She looked absolutely stunning! I mean wow! That dress follows her slim figure so well... I just wanna- now that I think about it I don't know what I wanna do with her...!  
"I'm going to change now," she said smiling. I nod and she disappears into the changing room.  
She reappeared in her normal clothes. A slim jet black shirt, heels, a white silk top and a scarf. These and her woollen overcoat made her look so cozy!   
We proceeded to the checkout point. And there we were greeted by one of the most adorable girls ever! Her hair was just like Angie's!  
"Angie? This your little sister? She's as cute as you are, luv!"  
The two of them blushed and the girl giggled.   
"How can I help you two today?"  
"We'd like to purchase these,"  
"A great choice, madam! These would look great on both of you  
"Aww, thanks luv."   
"How much will that be, Süße?"  
"That will be £560 all together, please"  
"That'll be fine," I say producing my debit card, I scan it and smile.  
"Thank you!"  
"Danke!"  
"Have a nice day the two of you!" She smiles and waves as we head out.  
"Where to next?"  
"Well you wanted to eat didn't you?"  
"Mhm..." I nod with my voice building up with excitement. "But which restaurant?  
"You'll see when we get there..."  
She takes my hand in one and our shopping in the other and we walk like mother and daughter to the wonderful idea of a restaurant she has.

Later:

 

Lena and Angela were approaching the Moon Cafe. As they proceeded towards the cozy coffee shop they spotted a familiar color. It was a smooth and lengthy ribbon of purple. Glimmering in the afternoon sun and cascading through the chilly autumn breeze, this was no ordinary person's hair... this was the hair Amélie Lacroix! She was standing against a wall as if she was waiting for someone.  
"Hey, Angie?"  
"Yes Lena?"  
"I think I see her again..." Lena said, showing a slightly irritated, yet strangely excited change in body language.  
"As do I, shall we approach?"  
"Yes. But act natural."  
They approached the Frenchwoman in a calm manner.

Amélie was browsing through her phone. As she scrolled through, there was an annoying yet beautiful glimmer that caught her peripheral vision: a fringe as bright as the sun and large spikes of a gorgeous wood. She stopped and looked up.  
"Erm Angie?"  
A pair of piercing golden eyes were looking right at them.  
"I think she saw us..."  
These eyes were like a scope of a high powered rifle. They were pointed right at Angela and Lena;no bullets are involved, though usually there would be!  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle et petit fluer."  
"Erm,hi" Lena replied to the French lady's sincere greeting,  
"Hello, Amélie. I see you are well."  
Amélie chuckled,   
"The two of you are looking fine today aren't you?" She eyed the two of them,  
"I was actually about to find you. Sombra CAN find just about anyone one the planet."  
Angela and Lena gave out a nervous giggle, "yeah, luv?"  
"So, what brings you here?" Angela inquired,  
"What does it look like chéri? I'm simply shopping. There's an event I've been meaning to attend for a while..,"  
"And which would that be, Amélie?"  
"Well Swan Lake of course! Why do you think I'm buying new clothes?"  
"To disguise yourself, and to then assassinate a target..." Lena muttered.   
"Comment mignonne..." Amélie purred and sent a smile to Lena. Lena blushed.  
"So, where are the two of you headed?"  
"We were just going to eat somewhere," Angela replied.  
"Erm... maybe you want to join us" Lena asked bashfully, and she blushed.  
"I would love to." Amélie replied with a warm smile.  
The three proceed through the crisp autumn breeze to the café.


	7. A Previous Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a flashback? Or a recalling of a previous event Tracer and Widowmaker were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to make, or keep, this fanfic interesting. Don't kill me! But tell me what's wrong with it!

It was Christmas time in Vienna, an opportune time for an assassination.   
The square outside St Stephan's cathedral was packed. There were people everywhere; it was a sea of  life.

Widowmaker was perched upon the rooftop of one of the surrounding buildings, rifle in hand and eye in scope. All was going well in her mind: she had by-passed any and all security with minimal effort, somehow got Sombra to hack any cameras and communication systems and found a suitable spot. 

Though something was wrong... it all felt easy. Too easy. Nothing in this world is ever this easy, it's as if this has all been set up. Widowmaker had disquiet running through her. Maybe Sombra was messing around again? But then again, what reason did she have to? After all, it was just a search and kill mission. Nothing more and nothing less. 

She knelt in silence for at least a minute to concentrate.  
There was not a sound upon that rooftop. Just a void. And it remained so for about two minutes. Then this pure silence was broken, shattered rather, by a gigging. It was a giggle she was well-accustomed to.

"Whatcha doing there, luv?" 

A cockney accent enquired, 

"don't ya know it's Christmas," she started. "People wanna take some time off and enjoy themselves, don't you?"

"You know, cherié: you're right," the huntress replied,  
"I would love to have some time off as well," she started,  
"But you see this is the time of the year where Talon's targets are... how can I say this? Busiest..." she said in a mocking tone, a tone which implied that she knew something Tracer did not.  
"Yeah? And what's that supposed to mean?"  Tracer asked with a hands on hips and a child-like frown.

"How can I put this in terms that you will understand..." she started,  
"Let's just say I enjoy my job..." she gave a shameless laugh.  
In simple terms Tracer was shocked, even offended. The lack of disregard of human life had sparked something in Tracer's usually cheerful subconscious. 

Widowmaker rose from her carefully selected perch and approached Tracer.  
The sight of the taller, pale woman sent pulsating chills throughout Tracer.  
As she closed the gap, she appeared to grow larger and larger. Like a minuscule seed erupting into a sizeable oak in quick succession. Tracer, in desperation, looked left and right, back and forth for an escape route. But she was too late. Trapped against a wall, panic had filled her entire body.

She gave an anxious chuckle,  
"Whatcha doing, luv?"

"Oh nothing, chérie..." she replied looking down at the whimpering puppy of a girl. Widow has probably one of the best sights of her life: the flustered face of a Brit. Her hazel eyes were rapidly dart looking for an escape route, and her lips bitten out of bashfulness at the sight they had to behold.  
Widow  cupped Tracer's cheek in a strangely passionate manner, in response there was a blush from the Brit.   
"You know, you could of shot me by now..." the sniper suggested to her,  
"Or maybe, how do you say, recalled?"

Tracer went a bright red with embarrassment at the Frenchwoman's suggestions. At this point a hand was on her hip and the other on her cheek.  
She was slowly, sensually stroking her hip.

"Don't try to play helpful or nothin' with me," she said slapping both hands off herself. After this Widow proceeded back to her perch, rifle in hand.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Tracer demanded as she slowly approached the sniper,

"My job, chéri." She smirked. BANG!

Screams of horror were heard below; she had completed her task. 

"Oh no!" Tracer cried out as she blinked toward the perch. She had blinked in such a way that she had tackled Widow and had pinned her to the ground.

"I could have made that a much quieter death, if I'm honest."

"Oh really?" Tracer asked with contempt, "I don't believe you! But I can end you quietly right here and now!"

Widowmaker gave out one of the most condescending and just plain disrespectful laughs she had ever. This had caused Tracer to go red with embarrassment.

"Oi! What's so funny?" She demanded,

"Oh!" Widow began emerging from laughter,  
" oh mon dieu.... you know chérie I haven't laughed like that in a while."  
She started to lean her head closer to Tracer's.  
"You amuse me so much..." she said in a highly suggestive way,  
"Now, what's that meant to mean?" Tracer asked hesitantly,

"It means you could never kill me..."  
In an instant Tracer had collided with the wall she had been backed against. She was in immense pain. Her entire body was aching, bones may have even been fractured. This was evident in the way she attempted to stand.

But just as soon as she steadied herself Widow had activated a mine which was right under her feet. A large cloud of purple had enveloped her. Her vision was hazy, her entire body weak and utterly powerless. She was on the floor again. Looking up, she saw Widowmaker smiling smugly at her,

"Adieu, chérie..." she wandered off into the night.


	8. Good Wine and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy day in England. How boring! But some wine and a film are a good way to spend the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've managed to do, in 8 chapters by the way, what a 12 year old can do in under one chapter. Hell even before they've started writing the damn the thing! I've included a sex scene. This is by intended for those under 15 and well this isn't intended as pornography either.

Angela was sitting on the couch, as cozy as a cat in a hat, reading. She was in bliss; the peace and warmth of the room on one of England's most dreary, rainiest days. Until...  
"Aaaannnggieeee...."  
"Yes Lena?"  
"When do you go back to work...?"  
"Erm, not for a while. Why do you ask Schatz?"  
Lena walks over and wraps arms around Angela. She then whispers into her ear:  
"I'm bored...!

....a childish Brit came a long and shattered the angel doctor's serenity.

"Oh dear, if it wasn't raining you could of taken me sight seeing or the like,"  
Angela replied sarcadtically while reading.  
"Hmmm I guess there's always that letter..." Lena suggested,  
"Alright. So this person knows a lot about you, supposedly."  
"But how on Earth can I find information on them...?" Lena whispered.  
"Erm, Lena? Why are you whispering? There's no one else here?"  
"'Cause I'm bored..." she replied with a slight shiver and a chilly voice as if she'd seen something, "it's gonna rain all day, luv..."  
"Well, doesn't the letter sound interesting enough?"  
"Not really. Well, not today..." Lena replied, with something else on her mind.  
"How about we watch something on tv, have something to drink and see where it goes from there..." the doctor suggest with a chipper tone.  
"Not a bad idea... I know!" She blinked into the kitchen and returned with two glasses and a bottle of red wine,  
"Ooh, nice! Bordeaux?"  
"Erm... to be honest I don't know. It was a birthday present." Lena handed the bottle to the doctor,  
"Let's see now...  1950's, French, grape... Lena?" Angela looked up surprised,  
"What? Is it no good?"  
"Are you sure you wanna open this, it's stupendously valuable!"  
"Yes I am, there's probably no one else I'd rather share this with!"  
"If you say so," she smiled as she handed back the deep green bottle.  
Lena joined Angela in the plush sofa. She gave Angela a smile.   
"So Schatz? What do you want to watch?"  
"Your choice, luv..."

Two hours elapse. 

The Bordeaux is nearly finished, two lovers falling to their deaths on tv and two best friends cuddled together on the sofa. The two lovers fade into darkness and the credits roll.  
Lena is partially in tears,  
"Oh...my... God..." she hick-ups, then tears up a bit more.  
"It's okay my darling, it's okay..." Angela comforts as she strokes her friend with a motherly tenderness.  
"So how was the film?"   
"It was alright..." Lena sniffled, "a little scary though..."  
"Oh?" Angela giggled. "You enjoyed, don't lie to me!" Angela chuckled while unsteady.  
"..." Lena's silence spoke volumes...  
"Aww... I'm going to bed. It's a little late isn't it, Lena?"  
"Erm Angie...?" She whispered shyly,  
"Mhm?" Untying her hair,  
"Can I..." looking at the floor, "um...sleep with you?"  
"Aww, poor Lena. Like a child she's afraid of a film..." she hummed tipsily.

There was a pause.

"...so can I?"  
"Bring the wine with you..."   
She nodded.

Lena picked up the bottle and glasses then stumbled to Angela, who was getting undressed.  
"Oh! Sorry!" Lena gasped as she recalled out of the room.  
"It's ok Schatz, just don't forget to knock next time." She smiled as she pulled on her night shirt.  
"C-can I come in now...?" Lena asked  bashfully.  
"You may..."  
Lena carefully wandered into the room and out the wine on the side and lazily walked to the bed, then flop!  
"Lena?"  
"Mhm...?" As she buried her face into the covers,  
"Wanna join me over here?" Angela patted the side next to her,  
"Yes, Angie." A muffled reply came.  
"That's a good girl, come now."  
Lena slowly crawled to Angela's side.  
"Comfy?"  
Lena nods,  
"Good, so shall we finish this lovely wine?"  
"Mhm..."  
"You're nervous about something aren't you?"  
"..."  
"Oh darling, there's nothing to be worried about! Is it the film?"  
Lena thought of her response; in a way it was the film, but it was also something else.   
"Here... have a glass."  
Lena slowly sipped as Angela put a glass to her mouth.  
"You know süße, I get lonely..."  
"Mhm...?"  
As she leaned in she said,  
"Well... let's just say I enjoy my time with you and I want it to last..."  
Lena nods.  
"I have something for you..."  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Close your eyes for me..."  
Lena closed her eyes. The room was deathly quite, all that could be heard was London's pitter-patter of rain against the windows.  
Angela leant in, her lips collide with Lena's. For Lena it felt wrong, but was so right. They two pulled one to the other, locking themselves in what was a near eternal kiss.  
Angela had started to rub Lena's back, slowly going lower to her waist. She responded with a moan.  
Lena went for Angela. She began slowly and gently, progressing she managed to get Angela on her back.  
Angela pulled her closer. Lena got faster and faster, Angela got wetter and louder. But they then broke away for a moment, gasping and panting.  
"You know..."  
"Mhm...?"  
"I was actually meant to give you something, not so much the other way around..."  
"Let's just say I had planned for this, luv..."  
"I'm hungry Lena..."   
Within the blink of an eye Angela had Lena pinned on the bed. She furiously ate at Lena while holding her legs wide apart.  
"Uh, uh uh..." Lena's soft moans turned into screams of ecstasy and blatant bliss. She was in heaven! The sight of an angel goring on her without mercy, the cold rain violently bombarding the windows and the warmth of the room that shielded her.   
Suddenly Angela stopped. She looked dead into Lena's eyes and placed two finger inside her,  
"Did you enjoy they Schatz?"  
Lena nodded,  
"Do you want more?"  
"Yes!" Lena whimpered,  
Angela started slow, building up speed to abruptly stop. Lena was gasping,  
"What's the magic word?"  
"Please! More please! Lena begged,  
"That's what I wanna hear..."  
In no time Angela's hand was moving, it was a blur. Lena's moans had Goan from quiet whimpering to loud screaming.   
She was gushing everywhere. Angela's whole arm was soaked with her.  
Lena twitched and gushed, she came. Though she couldn't handle it. She blinked right off the bed! Onto the cold but soft floor beneath.  
"Oh baby! Are you ok?" Angela rushed to Lena.  
"Yeah luv! I am! Though my head hurts a little..." stroking her head.  
"Let's go to bed, Schatz..." she picked her up and placed her into the soaked bed.  
"You sure about the bed, love?"  
"What's the worst that can happen?"  
Angela held Lena in a warm embrace.  
The two then planted a kiss on each other's sweaty foreheads and drifted to sleep.


	9. An Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an insight into Talon. After all... aren’t villains people too? Or maybe Talon aren’t the villains? Maybe the former Overwatch team has an ulterior motive. Someday we’ll find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little bored. So yeah.

"Gabe are you done yet?" An impatient Latina called,  
"Your favourite novella is on in a few minutes...!" She teased, "you'll finally find out Raúl's feelings for Mária...!"  
A loud clang was heard from the other end of the room, and a deep voice called out:  
"Where's the damn remote??"  
"Easy now, I can change the channel by hand," Sombra reassured as she hacked the television to the right channel.  
"Thanks. Hey have you seen anything good recently?" A calmer Reyes replied,  
"Not recently, I mean if watching back the security footage of government officials we screwed over shredding paper work and burning evidence counts then no."  
"Heh..."  
‘That or some 13 or 14 year olds looking up rule 34 of Tracer and Mercy.”  
The show "Lovers in Hell" started,"   
Gabriel was disgusted:  
"Oh come on! That was a cheap move Juan..."  
Heavy footsteps approached. Doomfist had returned from the gym,  
"Hey, have you two seen the spider anywhere?" He asked wiping his forehead of sweat,  
"Hm I think she's in her room... oh and quiet! Looks like Gabe is gonna go mad if someone disturbs him... heated moment."  
"Hey! Keep it down!” He growled,  
Akande gave a chuckle and a nod and headed off.

He strolled up the stairs easing RK his quarters, until...  
“Mmm... uh.....”   
...a creamy French voice moaned.  
A pink-purple glow escaped the room through a partially opened door,  
‘BOO!’  
Widow squealed, and squirted,   
“Mom Dieu! Oh!”  
Akande chuckled as he continued.  
Damn... he mused, she was having fun... might join her... he paused. Stay professional, Akande. That can come later. Entering his quarters he flopped onto the bed and slumbered.

Moira was bored. Being a world class geneticist, be it in a coveted or controversial a view, she was still bored. As well as this she was in Talon’s council so people were intimidated; she was lonely.   
But that did not bother her; her goal was progress, progression of humanity. Despite masses flicking to shut her down she would plough in in secret. But today and indeed yesterday, and the day previous, she was bored.   
A few LoveHub searches and cheesy or B list romance and snuff movies ,she had an idea. She giggled which transformed to a cackle.  
“That is brilliant! Why didn’t I think of this earlier??” She said to herself.  
“Hmm Sombra would have fun with one of this... actually same would Doomfist! And Widow... anyone who wears gloves...”  
She tore off the lid of a bottle of bourbon, took a long swig and got to work.


	10. The Main Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Lena finally attend the event of Swan Lake. The event itself isn’t of interest to Lena, not even those she meets. Well to some extent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m back. I’m sorry I haven’t posted in AGES, I guess I was a bit side tracked by things like school. I still am, and I guess I can still write.   
> I hope this is good! Please comment and share!

Black sky, stars gleaming and London bustling. The prestigious performance of Swan Lake at the Royal Albert Hall was to be held tonight. It would be a night of elegance, grace and of course enjoyment. However none of these were on Lena's mind, all she could think of was finding the next clue which would ultimately lead her to her admirer.   
"Lena? You seem troubled, do tell me what's wrong?"  
"..."  
"If it's about last night, then my dear it's alright!"  
"No Angie... it's not that, we just have to find the next clue..."  
"I see. Unfortunately the latest letter didn't give any hints on where to look or anything of the sort. But we'll find something!" Angela reassured,  
"You think so?"  
"I know so. It's because of you and your can-do attitude."  
"Yeah... you're right! we can and will! Thanks Angie."  
"No problem my dear,"  
"Oh and last night was something..."  
"That's between us... so shall we get ready?"  
"Yeah!"

Some time passes as the girls readied themselves for a night of, for one, a beautiful night of dance and song, while for the other a night of anticipation and boredom.   
"How d'ya wanna get there, Angie?"  
"I'm not completely familiar with transport here, you pick."  
"Hmm I'll call a Rapide, one moment..." she said tapping into her phone.  
Five minutes had passed and outside was parked a stylish, low German saloon with a driver clad in a black suit waiting for the ladies.   
"I see you went for the premium option, Lena."  
"Mhm, can't think of a better way!"  
"And where will I be taking the two of your tonight?" The driver enquired with a strict but strangely cool tone,  
"Royal Albert Hall please," Angela replied,  
"Not a problem, at which time would you like to be collected?"  
"Would it be okay if we called you when we were ready?"  
"Yes miss, I am your personal chauffeur for the evening. Please call st your convenience."  
"Thank you."  
"Are you ready to depart?"  
"Yes I believe we are,"  
"Right this way then" he gestured to back seats,  
"How may we address you?"  
"Please address me as Michaelis."  
"Ok Michaelis, how long will the journey be?" Lena asked,  
"Approximately thirty minutes, provided the traffic remains as it is. But please help yourselves to the beverages; they are complimentary."  
The girls giggled.

 

Thirty minutes had passed, they had reached the Hall.  
"Danke! We'll see you later!" Angela giggled,  
"Understood, please enjoy yourselves."  
The girls entered the venue. Being a symbol of British history the hall had never been adapted majorly since construction, it still retained its classic authority and beauty.  
'Lovely innit, luv?"  
"Mhm. Though Lena, darling you ought to adopt a more formal intonation. And quickly."  
"Oh alright..."  
Angela smiled,  
"Is this better, Miss Ziegler?"  
"Good girl, lets present our tickets."  
The two proceeded to the check in,  
"Good evening, may I have your tickets please?"  
"Certainly," Lena handed her ticket with a well adjusted tongue.  
Wow. No less from Lena!   
Angela thought while handing over her ticket,  
"splendid, my colleague will escort you to your seating. Do enjoy yourselves."  
The gentleman at the check in wished,  
And the two continue.  
The Loggia box was a classically styled room with little for the eyes of any minimalist. It was decorated with paintings and ornamental pieces  as well as one way glass for the viewers' privacy. As well as this a service was on hand to cater to the needs of the 8 viewers.  
"Right this way," a hostess ushered, "please enjoy your show,"  
"We will, thank you." Lena replied.  
"Wowza, what a place."  
"Your admirer not only had taste but a big wallet too,"  
"Yeah. It seems like a lot of trouble pthough..."  
"My dear if someone is willing to go so far, it's a sign!"  
"I guess... shall we sit?"  
"Good idea, it is staring after all."

The two sat and the door opened.  
In walked Amélie Lacroix and Akande Ogundimu, black clad with no malice.  
'Good evening,' Akande greeted in his deep voice,  
"Good evening." Angela replied where as Lena remained silent.  
"How are the two of you?" Amélie enquired, "are you enjoying the pleasantries?"   
"I guess..." Lena said with a pout,  
"Why with the pout?" The menacing man asked,  
"Nothing,"   
"Oh?" Amélie raised an eyebrow,  
"She's just had a bit of a rough week, nothing to be concerned with," Angela interrupted, knowing this could go badly.  
"Shall we sit and enjoy the show?" Amélie suggested,  
"Good idea, Amélie" Angela agreed nervously.  
They sat, and moments later the show began. On came an arrangement of beautiful dancing and music, Amélie and Angela were impressed. It was a performance of which the two hadn't seen in almost an eternity. Akande and Lena, however felt quite the opposite. Lena would rather have been enjoying a striptease or street dance, and Akande was plain bored.  
"Lena? You look strangely bored right now..." Amélie pointed out, "like you have something better to do..."  
"Well yeah I have, something you wouldn't understand..." she scowled.  
"Cool it, chérie..." she said handing her an envelope. "Let's just enjoy the show, non?"  
Lena looked puzzled. Where the hell did Amélie LaCroix of all people get one of these envelopes? In Lena’s mind people really close to her or even places she frequented were where the envelopes were hidden, but now with her arch nemesis. Just who is her admirer? Surely they are of a higher power.   
"Thank...you..." Lena muttered,  
"What was that, chérie?"  
"I said thank you, that enough?" She replied annoyed,  
"Just happy to help..." she replied with a smirk.   
"Be glad this is neutral ground, Amélie... or you would be red as well as blue..."   
Amélie laughed, a long well deserved laugh.  
"Mon dieu, chérie! I haven't laughed like this in a good while..."  
Lena blushed from embarrassment,  
"I didn't know you had such a sense of humour, perhaps you could humour me further...?" She asked suggestively,  
"And what is that supposed to mean?!"   
"Relax, it's a joke." Akande interjected,  
"But remember, no business on these grounds. Lest you fear being ex communicated," Akande threatened.  
"Lena, darling be quiet," Angela said sternly.  
As the others sat and enjoyed the show, Lena sat uneasily and thought about what had happened and what was in the envelope.  
Thankfully for her she wasn't sat like this for long, for the play's final act had concluded.  
"Thank god..." she sighed with relief.  
"Care to join us for a drink? It's on me." The towering agent invited,  
"I assure you there is no ill intent, like I said this is neutral ground. Also it may help your conscience."  
"We will thank you, please just give us a moment."  Angela thanked.  
"We will meet you downstairs."  
The Talon members disappeared from the room.  
"Angie... I just..." she started, nearly in tears.  
"Come now..." Angela comforted by taking Lena into her arms,  
"It's ok. "  
"Is it? Then how did she get that envelope? It's not coincidence!"  
"My dear, I know. Everything happens for a reason..."  
"..."  
"Trust me..."

"Honestly that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be,"  
"Heh, didn't think I'd hear that from you." Amélie chuckled,  
"Gabriel loves these,"  
"I can imagine. Some might remind him of those novelllas he's always watching."  
"I'm surprised he hasn't gained weight from sitting on his ass all day... lazy fool."  
"When was the last time he went into the field"  
"A good month ago. And he is still superior to us how?"  
"Should get Moira on him..."  
"She already is, though not even she knows how he got his place on the council."

"May I interest the two of you ina drink?" The young woman behind the bar inquired,  
"a Chablis,"  
"Tequila, on the rocks,"  
"Excellent," she disappeared behind the bar,

"Since when do you drink tequila?"  
"Yeah, Sombra got to me. The stuff is actually quite good when you spend some time with it."  
"I suppose," the elegant woman shrugged.  
"Your drinks..." she presented,  
"Merci,"  
"Thanks,"  
Again she disappeared.

A few minutes later Lena and Angela joined them.  
"Look who's finally decided to join us,"  
Amélie said bored,  
"Nice to see you too..." Angela replied.

"What will you two be having?" A tall, young man behind the bar asked,  
"Scotch please..."  
"Gin, danke."  
"Right away."  
"It's on me," Akande said presenting two silver rings.  
"Danke, Akande."  
"Professional courtesy,"

'Lena that is a lovely dress you have on," Amélie complimented in an unusually honest way,  
“Thanks... yours is also really nice.” Lena said looking down, obviously trying to avoid ‘Amélie.’  
“No need to be shy...” she said with a grin. “Just look at Akande, actually women are the ones shying away from him.” She chuckled.  
“This is a man who is hardly distracted.” Angela pointed out,  
“Thank you,” he thanked, taking a sip.

The night continued with short and rather awkward conversations. They are enemies; there isn’t much to talk about.  
“Have a good night, the both of you.” Akande waved.  
“It was nice to talk and spend time with you, Chérie.” Amélie sent a flying kiss towards Lena.  
“Bon soir,”  
“Et toi, Amélie.” Angela replied.  
Lena waved, but remained quiet.  
The agents of Talon walked into the darkness that was their limousine and sped off into London.

“Angie can we just go home?”  
“Yes, darling... we can.”


End file.
